Ski Resort Chaos
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU. Four couples are going on a school ski resort trip. But what happens when the people who are on a mission to bed them are going too? It's going to be a very hectic trip!
1. Cabin Orders

A/N: First off, everyone looks the same in my story. Like Inuyasha has long silver hair, golden eyes, etc. Second, in this story,everyone is 17 years old and are allowed to get married so InuKag, SessRin, KogAya, and MirSan are married. ENJOY the first chappie! 

Ski Resort Chaos Chp. 1

Kagome Takahashi was walking down the hall of her highschool, Stuyvesant Shikon High, next to her husband and mate, Inuyasha Takahashi. Eventhough the two are kinda young to be married (they're only 17 years old), it was their final year of highschool and the love that they have for eachother is so great that it could over come many different obsticales. Or so they hope. They smiled at eachother and soon saw their friends waiting infront of the Advanced Algebra class. They all waved before they all formed a circle and started to talk.

"So, did you guys hear about the ski resort trip?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, it's going to be the best trip this school's had." said Sango smiling.

"I cant wait!" squealed Kagome.

"I hope we get to bunk with our boys." said Ayame praying to God that they were.

"Why not? The teachers all know we're married." said Sango.

"I hope they have ramen in the resort." said Inuyasha dreamily.

"I hope they have races and competitions." said Koga. He was so confident he was going to win.

'I'm going to win that mutt face.' he thought.

"I know what your thinking and I'm going to win." said Inuyasha.

"No I am!" said Koga crossing his arms.

"Na uh."

"Uh uh."

"Na uh."

"Uh uh."

"Your both wrong, I'm going to win." said Sesshomaru.

"Not if I could help it!." said Miroku.

"Since when could you ski better than us?" said the three guys at once. Miroku just smirked.

"I've been practicing." he said.

"Praticing! You've been practicing watching T.V!" said Sango.

"Guys come on the teacher came ,let's go inside." said Kagome. She opened the door and stepped inside the classroom followed by the others. They sat in their seats, unfortunatly seperated from eachother. The four boys were in each corner, Kagome in the middle, Rin two seats across from Kagome on her left, Sango two seats across on her right, and Ayame 3 seats infront of Kagome. The teacher came in and the students filled the classroom.

"Good morning class." she greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Muyo." the class greeted in unision.

"Okay today we're going to learn about solving 3 step equ-" Mrs. Muyo was interrupted by the principal, Mr. Kazama, on the intercom.

"May I see all the students that are going to the Ski Resort trip in Colorado in the auditorium please. Thank you." he said.

"Any of you?" asked Mrs. Muyo. Thew 8 friends raised their hands.

"You may go then." she said and began teaching again. The friends stood up and left.

"Thank god, didn't we already learn 3 step equations?" said Miroku.

"Yeah like about three times." said Ayame. They arrived at the auditorium and saw Mr. Kazama. But then next to him, were some students that the group wished weren't there. They were Kikyo, Kagura, Onigumo, Naraku, Yura, Kanna, Bankotsu, and Hiten.

"Oh no." said Kagome.

"Why them." sighed Inuyasha as Kikyo waved at him. She was the sluttiest girl in the school and had a huge crush on Inuyasha since Freshman year. She would stop at nothing to have him. It's like an obssession. She has so many pictures of him in her locker, his hat, chewed gum, and his favorite type of ramen.

'Maybe I could seduce him?' Kikyo thought.

"We cant and we wont let them ruin our trip." said Ayame but as soon as Hiten winked at her, she regretted it. Koga just wanted to rip his head off.

"Okay, the trip is on Saturday at 8:00 o'clock and I'd really like it if you make it on time. The cabins will go as followed, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sango in cabin one, Kagome, Onigumo, Hiten, and Ayame in Cabin two, Miroku, Kanna, Rin, and Bankotsu in Cabin three, and Koga, Sesshomaru, Yura, and Kagura in Cabin four." said Mr. Kazama.

"HELL NO!" yelled the 8 friends.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the principal.

"Well, we're married so we should be in a cabin with our mates." argued Koga.

"Yeah and we dont get along with them!" said Rin pointing to the other 8.

"I suppose I could change it but you'll have to spend some classes with them anyways." said Mr. Kazama.

"Classes?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes classes Mr. Takahashi, we are a school, not a vacation place."

"We could deal with that." said Kagome.

"Alright, the new order is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin in Cabin one, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga in Cabin two, Kikyo, Onigumo, Bankotsu, and Kagura in Cabin three, and Kanna, Yura, Hiten, and Naraku in Cabin four. Is that alright?" asked Mr. Kazama. The students nodded.

"Good then. I think you know everything else so get back to class." he said and left to his office mumbling about teenagers getting married and having problems with other students.

"For a minute there, I was terrified." said Sango.

"If I was put in a cabin with Kikyo, I'd kill myself." said Inuyasha.

"If that slut even thinks about touching my mate she's in for a good beating by me!" Kagome said sticking her nose high in the air and crossing her arms. She looked like Inuyasha when he was being arrogant. The friends were almost arriving at Advanced Algebra class but stopped.

"I hate Algebra." said Koga.

"Could we ditch?" asked Rin.

"If we dont get caught that is." said Sango.

"Then let's go!" said Miroku and the group left to go to the roof.

A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to save the other stuff for the next chapter. REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! 


	2. Plans, Plans, Plans

A/N: Hey You guys! Sorry I ate skittles today so I'm a little hyper right now. The information in this chapter came from a dream I had and from my first reviewer. Dont kill me if you dont like!

I want to say a special thanks to Inu-Mikos because you gave me an idea and thanks for reviewing both my stories! I love ya! Actually, I love all my readers! But I love Inuyasha more.

Saddly, I dont own Inuyasha but I will...eventually!

For now on: 'blah' - means thinking "blah" - I hope you know what that means but just in case, speaking

ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!

Ski Resort Chaos Chp. 2

The other 8 friends, Naraku's gang that was called Hell (A/N: Cant think of anything, might change in the future?), decided to ditch their current class of History too.

"Damn that Koga, he ruined everything!" said Naraku trying to refrain himself from punching someone.

"I want Inuyasha and nothing is going to stop me." said Kikyo in a threatning, low voice.

"How could we brake them up so that we could get who we desire?" asked Yura. She was the third sluttiest girl in the school. Kagura was the second and Kanna the fourth.

"That's the problem, we cant. The morons mated and nothing could stop the bond that they have." said Onigumo angrily. He was Naraku's twin brother so they share common attitudes. I guess you know what that means.

'Especially Kagome and Inuyasha's.'

"That doesn't mean we cant have a night of fun and make their lives a living hell." said Kagura lustfully.

"You want to fuck Sesshomaru so badly dont you sister?" said Kanna in her monotone voice.

"Like you dont want the pervert." Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"We have to form a plan. Kagura's right. It doesn't mean we cant have a little...fun." said Bankotsu.

"Yes but the fools are always together, I dont think we could lure them away from eachother." said Hiten.

"Not unless we trick them." stated Kikyo simply but dangerously. You could tell that she wants Inuyasha very badly.

"Please tell me more Kikyo." said Naraku smiling evilly.

"I was planing on, oh I dont know, drugging them when they weren't looking. Then they would think that we are their mates." Kikyo said with the same smile.

"I like the way you think Kikyo. That would work." said Onigumo.

"We need a back up plan just in case. We always need to take precaution." said Yura.

"Just knock them out." said Kanna.

"Yeah but I would rather want him awake," said Kagura, "Whatever, atleast we fucked."

"Kikyo I have bad news for you." said Bankotsu.

"What?" Kikyo asked, her expression saying, it-better-be-good-or-your-dead.

"Remember Jakotsu, my brother," he paused and started again when Kikyo and the others nodded.

"Well, he's going to the resort where we're staying at. You have your rival back." Kikyo stood shocked but you could clearly see the anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Tell me it's not true."

"It's very true."

"But how? Wasn't he expelled for going to far with his obsession with Inuyasha?" asked Yura.

"It's a free country right? So if he wants to go to the same resort, he could."

"The bastard just has to ruin my plans!" Kikyo said trying not to yell so that the teachers wouldn't hear.

"This is going to be funny with him around." said Naraku.

"I bet he's going to have him first Kikyo." said Hiten.

"Dont rub it in!" Kikyo said.

'The bastard could actually suceed with his plans when I cant! I hate him! And I hate Inuyasha because I cant have him! Damn Kagome! Damn everyone who gets in my way!'

Suddenly the bell ran for lunch and the Hell gang went to the cafeteria. They got their lunch and went to their table which was near the populars. Each group of kids had their own table like the nerds sat in the back of the room, the average students sat in the side, the rich stuck up students in the middle, and so forth. The regular friends (Inuyasha and friends) sat in their table which was for the married students and there were many married students. It was the closest table to the lunch line.

"Hey Tamahome!" Inuyasha greeted his friend Tamahome Kishuku. He has short (as in a normal guys hair style with slanted bangs) dark blue hair sometimes and purple, greyish eyes.

"Hi Inuyasha how ya doing?" he greeted back.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome, you guys!" greeted Tamahome's wife Miaka Kishuku. She has shoulder length redish, brownish hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi Miaka!" everyone greeted.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you going to the ski resort trip?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who said we weren't?" Tamahome replied.

"You weren't there when Mr. Kazama called down the students." said Rin.

"That's because me and the others were on the roof trying to ditch Physics." said Miaka.

"Speaking of the others, where are they?" asked Miroku.

"Right here!" said Chichiri Houjun. He has sky blue hair that was in a ponytail similar to Miroku's and brown eyes. He was with his wife Takiko Houjun. She has dark green hair that was waist length and dark green eyes.

"Hey!" the 8 friends greeted.

"I'm glad you're going because we cant stand the Hell gang." said Sango.

"They're going!" exclaimed Nuriko Ryuuen in disbelief. He has dark purple hair and brown eyes.

His wife, Suzuno Ryuuen, said, "Please tell me no." She has long light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Saddly yes they are." sighed Sesshomaru.

"Bummer, but that wont ruin our fun." said Hotohori Seishuku. He has long brown like Koga's length and brown eyes. His wife, Houki Seishuku, smiled and nodded. She looked like Nuriko but a girl version and much more graceful.

"If they even think about doing anything, we'll beat the shit out of them!" said Tasuki Shunu. He has short dark orange, fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"Hell Yeah!" said his wife Yui Shunu. She has shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Damn, could we eat now?" whined Inuyasha.

"Still hungry as usual." laughed Tasuki.

"Shut up Fang Boy."

"Make me Dog Boy."

"Hey I'm the only one who's aloud to call Inuyasha names!" yelled Koga.

"So, what's your point?" Tasuki said and smirked. There was a few moments of silence and glaring, then growling, and soon the three guys broke out laughing.

"You guys are weird." said Mitsukake Kouji. He has spikey black hair and really dark blue eyes. His wife, Shouka Kouji, nodded in agreement along with the rest of the friends. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

They all sat, ate, and talked about the resort until the bell rung for the end of lunch.

"Only a few more hours and no school for a month!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I love winter break." said Sango.

"We could go to the mall tomorrow for clothes for the trip!" said Miaka.

"You sure love shopping." said Ayame.

"Well we do need some clothes." said Yui thoughtfully.

"I'll go then!" the girls said at once.

"We have to go to English now." sighed Chichiri.

"It's not as bad as Music." said Miroku.

"Your right, I feel your pain." said Mitsukake.

All the friends said their goodbyes and went to their classes once the bell for the start of 6 th period rang. This time the group sat together in Music class but they all had to play the violin. Something they all sucked at.

"We're gona fail." sighed Rin.

"Again." the others sighed too.

A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE HELP  
Okay I need some help with Naraku's gang's name. I cant think of anything so please help me! Give me some of your ideas in the reviews. Unless you like the name that is.

People this is just a slight crossover with Fushigi Yuugi, you wont be seeing so much of those characters so dont worry. That's the reason why I didn't put it on the summary. Plus, they have a small part in the plot. And those of you who saw Fushigi Yuugi, I know most of the characters are out of character but hey, it's my story so I did some rearranging. I hope you still all enjoy my story! REVIEW! 


	3. The Start of Winter Break

A/N: READ THIS SHITTY EXCUSE OF A CHAPTER ALRIGHT! NO FLAMES! NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA YET BUT I MARRIED AN INUYASHA T-SHIRT THAT HAS A SEXY PICTURE OF HIM ON IT! DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! (hides the shirt and runs off to the chapel to marry it again.)

Ski Resort Chaos 3

At last period, the friends all stared at the clock intently. they wanted it to move faster, only 5 minutes left. They were currently in Earth Science class and the teacher, Mrs. Kusenagi, was talking shit about the Earth's crust and stuff like that. No one was paying attention to her so it was like she was talking to herself. The group decided to occupy themselves with passing notes. Kagome started it and wrote something on a piece of paper. She passed it to Sango who read it and also wrote something.

The note read:

I cant wait for the bell to ring. This is hell! - Miko Tell me about it. - Slayer She passed it to Rin who did the same.

This bitch is talking about the crust...AGAIN! - Sunshine Then she passed it to Ayame.

Why do teachers talk about the same thing again and again! - Red She passed it to Inuyasha.

Because teachers here have no life. - Silver He passed it to Miroku.

I think the bell is broken. - Monk He then passed it to Sesshomaru.

Janitors dont know how to fix things. - Lord Then he passed it to Koga.

I say no one has a life! - Tornado At last the note reached Kagome and she started to giggle. The teacher saw this and decided to ask her a question.

"Mrs. Takahashi what was I talking about?" she asked. Kagome didn't know what to say but the bell rang and everyone stampeded out the door.

"Saved by the bell!" Laughed Sango. Kagome sighed in relief at this. She didn't want to spend her day in detention. The group bounded out the School Exit and headed to Kagome and Inuyasha's condo to hang out.

"So what are we doing in your place?" asked Miroku.

"I dunno." replied Inuyasha.

"I feel like playing Tekken 4." said Kouga.

"I could beat you anyday or anytime with that game."

"Fine then your on!" The girls sighed at yet another competition between the two boys. Everyday it's like this.

"Guys shut up and let's keep walking in peace." Kagome said in a bored tone. It was obvious that this happened everyday. The two boys growled at eachother before resuming walking.

"How pathetic." Sesshomaru said and rolled his eyes.

"You wanna piece of me Fluffy?" Inuyasha growled and so did Sesshomaru. He hated it when other people besides his mate called him that nickname. The girls and the rest of the boys sighed again.

"This is getting boring. We're going to spend the whole day like this." Rin said. She went over to her mate and dragged him to keep walking. At first he got angry but then submitted.

"Haha Fluffy's being ordered by a girl!" Inuyasha laughed. Without him noticing, Kagome walked towards him and dragged him off like Rin did with Sesshomaru.

"Hey!"

"Shut Up and keep moving!" Inuyasha whined but did what he was told to do. At last they arrived at the condo and went inside. The condo was spacy. It had a huge living room, a big kitchen, a bathroom with marble floors and tiles and jacuzzi, and 2 huge rooms, though only 1 is used. The friends threw their bookbags on the floor and plopped down on the couch. Koga tuned on the ps2 and played Tekken 4 with Inuyasha. He picked Law and Koga picked King. The two started to fight with eachother, each of them landing a few hits but none to serious. The girls got up and went to Kagome & Inuyasha's room since he had an x-box in there.

"So what are we going to play?" asked Sango sitting on the couch. Told ya the rooms were big. In fact, so big that the couple put 2 couches and a table in the bedroom.

"Let's play that mall game where you have to destroy everything. I forgot the name." said Kagome getting the game and playing. Soon after, she was destroying the mall completely. She was like a maniac, shooting people, bombing things, destroying things. it was crazy! Then, she lost but got on the high scores.

"YEAH! That was the bomb!" yelled Kagome. The other girls sweatdropped.

From the living room, you could hear the boys yelling. Apparently, the boys changed the game. Now they were playing the fast and the furious.

"SESSHOAMRU GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! NO GET BACK HERE! DONT PASS ME!" yelled Inuyasha.

"DOG TURD WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! NOOOO!" yelled Koga. Inuyasha was too busy yelling at a smirking Sesshomaru and didn't notice his car crashing into Koga's.

"What? NOOOOO! MIROKU GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE! HEY WIMPY WOLF YOUR JUST LEAVING ME HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga and Miroku passed him. The girls stopped playing and went to the living room. They saw their husbands practically killing eachother in the game. Inuaysha gained up on Koga, smashed into him knocking Koga's car out of the road, then did the same thing to Miroku, and finally was right behind Sesshomaru.

"You better not pass me half-breed."

"HALF-BREED! I'LL SHOW YA HALF-BREED!" and Inuyasha slamed into Sesshomaru's car and knocked him off the road. He was growling now at the smiling-in-victory-because-I-beat-my-bastard-half-brother hanyou that was next to him.

"OH IT'S ON NOW!" yelled Sesshomaru gaining on Inuyasha and crashing into him. Inuyasha's victory smile fell instantly and started growling. The girls sighed. Oh NOW it was really on. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru paused the game and stared at eachother in the eye, still growling.

"You wanna take this outside ya bastard." growled Inuyasha.

"what if I do? A pathetic half-breed like you couldn't take on a superior demon lord of the west like me." Sesshomaru joked and smirked. He and Inuyasha both knew that he was joking so no real harm done. But that still didn't mean Inuyasha couldn't get angry.

"You better take that back, stuck up bastard asshole!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped on Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and went to tame her husband.

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS OVERHERE! NOT BUTS, JUST GET THE HELL OVERE NOW!" she yelled.

"SESSHOMARU DONT YOU DARE OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH WITH OUT MY PERMISSION! STOP BICKERING AND JUST PLAY THE GOD DAMN GAME IN PEACE! YOU HERE ME!" Rin yelled at her mate. Inuyasha's ears drooped and Sesshomaru nodded. They obeyed their wives and continued to play the game peacefully. The others in the room were stunned. Wow, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had strict wives!

The group finished playing games and everyone but the owners of the condo decided to go home. They waved goodbye and went out the door.

"So now what?" asked Kagome.

"Why dont you and I have some "fun"?" said Inuyasha slyly. Kagome smiled seducivly and tugged on Inuyasha's shirt in a gesture to follow her into the room. When he was inside, she locked the door and continued to start the "fun activities" with sweet yet hungry kisses of her own.

A/N: People I know this chapter was a piece of shit, I could do better, but fuck it. I'm so tired now a days and I really have to finish the third chappie of the dare and Im currently doing a story, Love Never Dies. If you haven't done so, read it, I think it's good and I could say it got 5 times more reviews than this story. I promise to get this story started but I might rush through things because I want to get to the trip. I mean that's the whole plot of the story! And, I'm not sure yet, I might write a new story about Inuyasha. It will be descriptive like Love Never Dies and even more suspensful, but not so funny. It will have some funny in it but it will be more of an angsty story. Well, once I write it check it out! Probably when I post chapter 8 of Love Never Dies will I start the story. Oh well, BYE NOW AND REVIEW!

wWw Review Response wWw

Inu-Mikos- I plan on Kikyo bashing and a lot of it! THAT BITCH WILL FEEL MY WRATH! BUT SHE LOST HER CHANCE TO BE WITH INUYASHA YEARS AGO IN THE STORY SO WHY THE FUCK IS SHE WANTING HIM BACK! IT'S HER FAULT THAT INUYASHA & KAGOME AREN'T TOGETHER! FUCKING HOE! okay calming down. Kikyo is a bitch. Sorry about that. Oh well, I hope you like the story!

spice lily- I know what you mean. I love stories where people get hurt because it's the bomb. I dont know, I mentally sick. I love torturing Inuyasha, you know like him getting shot, getting his arm broken, or somethin like that for some reason...DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Except I hate it when Inuyasha gets sit. It aint funny to me. Well, I hope you keep reviewing and reading!

ficfan3484- That'd be a good name! The gang is full of idiots, if you know what I mean...Thanks for your support, I know im not feeling so confident about this story but I dont care. Why should I? Well anyfrenchfries, I hope you like this chappie!

anonymous- Sorry, dont feel like writing the name you put. Im really lazy. Exactly what you said, Chiriko is to young for me to really like but yes, I like the idea of the crossover. Im keeping you on your promise okay! You better review or else! Im glad you think that and I really need your support!

billysgotagun- Whoa, billys got a gun! Sorry, I like that name! It's cool. Okay to the matters at hand, funny names! Dog Raper! HAHAHA! Well, Im a take Miasma as a finalist, okay. Thanks for the review and Im glad you like my other stories as well. KEEP REVIEWING!

Aliryn- Sorry, I thought you would know...oh well, silly me! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! I WOULD NEVER ACTUALLY LET THEM DO THAT! ESPECIALLY JAKOTSU! MY GOD! I MIGHT BE CRAZY BUT NOT THAT CRAZY! Jeez, I think Im getting sick...Now that I think about it, I do need one for them...let me in on the ideas! As for now, I'll take Akunin as a finalist. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! By the way, did you read the dare and happiness or not? If not, GO AND READ IT! Bye!

darkhanyou483- I'm finally updating, though not much is shown excpet school is out for the winter recess. Oh well, you'll have to wait to find out more! I'll be waiting for your review!

THANKS GUYS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IN REVIEWING, I REALLY AM GRATEFUL! KEEP REVIEWING AND IM SURE THE GODS WILL THANK YOU IN SOME WAY! LOVE YA LOTS, YOUR ONE AND ONLY LOCAINLOVE! 


	4. Idiots

A/N: This chapter is retarded. But read anyways...

Ski Resort Chaos 4

Finally it was the day of the trip. Yesterday had been a fun day for the girls. They all went to the mall and did what most girls love to do.

Shop till you drop.

The boys spent the day in the arcade, versing eachother and screaming their heads off at a loss or victory. They could get really rowdy when they get into the game.

Morning came too soon but it was both good and bad.

Bad: It was so damn early.

Good: They're going on a trip today!

Kagome and Inuyasha yawned as they opened their eyes. Neither of them wanted to get up and both were tired from yesterdays "fun activities".

"Do we have to get up now?" whined Inuyasha. Kagome sat up and started rubbing her mates ears.

"Oh come on Inu it'll be fun. Plus, you could sleep in the plane. We have to get up now though." Inuyasha sighed when Kagome stopped rubbing his ears. Boy does he love those ear rubs.

"Whose going to the bathroom first?"

"We could go in together ya know." Inuyasha said smiling evilly.

"Inuyasha, we have to get ready." Kagome protested.

"I wont do anything! I promise, Please!" Inuyasha begged even more.

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. Inuyasha cheered and left for th bathroom, followed by a giggling Kagome.

An Hour and a Half Later...

The two came out of the condo with their bags and started walking towards the bus stop.

They met up with the other six of the group who live in the near by condos. They greeted the eachother and started chatting.

"This is going to be da bomb! Nothing could ruin this!" exclaimed Ayame happily.

"I wonder what food they have on the plane?" thouhgt Kouga out loud.

"Horrible food I bet." Sesshoumaru replied. Kouga sighed. Somethings never change about planes.

"Well the bus is coming!" Rin exclaimed happily.

She was right. In the distance, a yellow school bus was coming their way, the bus that was going to bring them to the air port.

Fianlly, it stopped right infront of them and taking their bags, the eight boared the bus. They looked around and saw that their other 6 friends were sitting in the back with their mates. Many of which are demon, a few are miko or have miko powers, and one is only human.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha greeted. The others greeted too and they all sat in front of thr twelve.

"Good morning." yawned Tamahome.

"Oh come on Tama, you'll get enought sleep on the plane." Miaka scolded.

Tamahome sighed and said, "Whatever."

"Im excited! Today is our day of freedom!" Yui exclaimed.

"I totally forgot about that! We dont have teacher supervision until classes!" Miroku said.

"That rules!" they all excalimed.

"Calm your selves back there!" yelled Mr. Kanzaki.

"Sorry." they all said in a lower voice.

Soon, they arrived to pick up the Miasma gang. They entered the bus and sat as close as they could to their goals. They gave them a glare and continued to mind their own buisness.

"Is that everyone?" askd Mrs. Shiro.

"I guess." replied Mr. Kanzaki.

About an hour later, they arrived at the airport. Everyone unloaded their bags and proceeded to check in and things like that. The flgiht was at 8:30 AM and they had a half hour to kill.

"Im bored." yawned Chichiri.

"Aren't we all?" replied Kagome.

"What are we going to do? THEY keep looking at us! And it's getting very annoying now!" Inuyasha said uncomfortably with the winks Kikyou kept sending him. Kagome sent her a glare but Onigumo sent her a wink too. Then Inuyasha sent him a glare and the process repeated for ever!

"See what I mean!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed.

"Let's go to the gift shop?" suggested Nuriko. The others, having nothing else to do, nodded and they all stood up, ignoring the looks, and left to the girft shop with the permission of Mr. Kanzaki.

At the gift shop, the girls were looking at the different bracelets and neckalaces that were being sold. The guys were looking at mugs, T-shirts, and anything else!

"This is so boring." sighed Tasuki.

"And I'm hungry." sighed Inuyasha.

"Then let's get the girls and go to the food court." suggested Hotohori.

The others nodded and proceeded to get their wives and go to the food court.

"So tell me again what are we doing here?" asked Sango sweat dropping.

They were all in the food court and the girls were watching their husbands eat like pigs. Some of them looked like gentlemen, or so you thought, and now were just as bad as Inuyasha!

"We're here to watch our husbands eat like pigs." answered Yui trying to not get the flying food anywhere on her.

"I'm surprised your not joining them Miaka." Suzuno teased.

"Humph, I just had a very big breakfast, in which I ate my husbands share too." Miaka laughed in embarhassment.

The girls just sweat dropped more.

"Um, Hotohri, dear, I thought you were a lord?" Houki asked her husband.

He looked up from his bowl of chicken noodle soup, rice, pork, and even french fries!

"I am!" he replied after swallowing a piece of pork.

"And Sesshoumaru! Oh my god!" Rin exclaimed.

"Look at Mitsukauke!" Souka exclaimed.

"Well my mate isn't nothing new." Kagome sighed.

"Mine either." Ayame sighed along wiht Kagome.

"We're doomed!" they all cried at once.

After only 5 minutes of eating a table filled with food, the boys were done eating.

"I think we should go, the plane will be borading soon." said Chichiri.

The others nodded and they all went to the waiting room. Like Chichiri had predicted, they were boarded just as they entered the room. They gathered their back packs and all 28 of them plus the five teachers gave the lady at the gate their tickets and they all boarded the plane.

Once on the plane, they all took their seats. Inuyasha and Kagome got window seats, Kouga and Ayame behind them, Sesshoumaru and Rin infront of them, Miroku, Sango, Chichiri, and Takiko in the middle seats next to them, Yui, Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka in the middle seats behind the four, Mistukake, Shouka, Hotohori, and Houki in the middle seats infront of the four, and Nuriko and Suzuno in the window seats next to Hotohori and Houki.

The other eight were about 10 rows in the back, the friends thanked the gods, with two teachers with them. The other three were stuck in the front with the group of friends.

"I hate plane rides. It makes my ears hurt." Inuyasha whined to Kagome. Kagome could only giggle at her mate's cute face.

"Then chew some gum mate, it helps." Kagome soothed. Inuyasha smiled and took out the pack of gum he bought from the gift shop. It was winter fresh, and taking out one for himself and one for Kagome, he put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks. When did you buy this gum, huh?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"When you weren't looking." Inuyasha replied innocently.

"Your such a bad puppy." Kagome laughed and punched playfully on his arm.

"Im your bad puppy." Inuyasha whispered mischeiviously. Kagome only giggled again.

Finally, after the plane video about saftey and wjhat to do in case of an emergency, the plane started to slowly back out of the docking port, and was heading towards the lift off point. Tilting upwards, the plane took off, Inuyasha and the rest of the demons chewing their gum quickly, and the plane was soon safely in the air, in a regular position.

"Glad that that's over." Ayame sighed discarding her Big Red gum.

"Me too, but my ears feel sorta funny." Kouga said.

"It's supposed to feel that way. We're I dont know how many feet in the air?" Ayame replied rolling her eyes. Kouga only laughed at her actions.

"Sometimes you act just like an idiot Tornado." Ayame said starting to join in the laughter.

"But I know you love this idiot." Kouga laughed.

"So your an idiot for mating an idiot."

"I never said I wasn't an idiot!" Ayame laughed too.

"Oh really, then dont say anything when I'm calling you Ayame no baka." Kouga teased.

"Then dont say anything when I'm calling you Kouga no baka." Ayame also teased.

"How about you both shut up! God, your both bakas!" said Tasuki tired of hearing this baka madness.

"Oh Tasuki no baka calm your self." Yui said laughing.

She earned herself a glare from Tasuki.

"We're all bakas for having friends like you four." Miaka said sighing. Tamahome agreed.

"Oh be quiet Miaka no baka!" yelled the other friends. The said girl just laughed.

This plane ride was going to be full of madness...

A/N: oh well, not my best chapter but had to update. Sorry for the wait! Thanks my faithful reviewers, I'll acknowledge you in the next chapter, Im so tired right now. But since there is no school anymore, I'll update quick when I dont have a vacation planned...whenver that will be...lol...

...Questions We Never Want To Hear...I hope it's we...

Inuyasha: "Should I wear pink today or light blue? No, Pink looks good on me."

Kagome: "Could Inuyasha leave me with Kouga forever?...I like wolves now not dogs."

Sango: "Where's Miroku? I have to give him Kohaku's number."

Miroku: "Hmmm, Is Jaken in love with me? No that's Sesshouamru's job."

There you have it, retarded questions that our main characters will never ask. I really hope...sorry had to get that out of my system... 


	5. Cock Pit

**A/N: Forgive me for taking five years to update this thing! I just had a serious case of writers block and then...you know the rest! Well, its enough that I'm updating, so here ya go!**

**Ski Resort Chaos 5**

So far, the plane ride was uneventful. Everything was pretty...normal, and the friends couldn't talk amongst themselves because the plane attendants told them to shut up. It infuriated some of them, but when they were threatened to be tattled on since the teachers couldn't hear all the ruckus for they were intently listening to classical music, they obeyed. Who knew plane attendants were so mean?

Anyways, now the friends could only talk to their neighbors that were in close range.

Boring.

"So now what? We have fifteen hours to kill on this plane, and I'm as bored as hell." Inuyasha yawned as he got more comfortable in his seat. But even though he was comfy, the person behind him didn't think so.

"Hey, dog turd! Put your seat up, or you're in for a bumpy ride!" Kouga growled, doing everything he could to make Inuyasha uncomfortable which included punching the chair, rustling it, kneeding it, shaking it, and what not. Inuyasha had strouble staying on the chair since he took his seat belt off.

"Will ya stop, damnit! There, I put it up now stop whining, cub!"

"I'll show you cub, hush puppy!"

"Excuse me, but may I please ask you two to stop again! You're interrupting the other passengers on the plane! This time I will tell your teachers about this! " Damn, the annoying flight attendant came again, some old hag looking for trouble. She'll get trouble...

"Ok ya old hag...I've had enough of your stupid blabbering. Let's make a deal. You leave me alone and I wont be forced to cause more trouble on the plane than I already have. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that..." Inuyasha turned to face the flight attendant, looking her square in the eye. He growled at Kagome to be quiet since she was trying to stop him, but finally she huffed and crossed her arms, not caring if he got in trouble or not.

"Are...are you threatening me!"

"So what if I am? You aint gonna do nothing about it."

"That's it I'm-"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE PLANE! THE OLD HAG'S GONE CRAZY!" After Inuyasha's declaration, many people screamed and stared in shock at the flight attendant who had reached to get something in her pocket. Now everyone thought she had a bomb in her pocket. Someone even got up and ran to lock himself up in a bathroom...surprisingly, the teachers were still seen bobbing their head and moving their hands like music conductors.

"Young man-"

"I'M TELLING YOU, SHE'S A CRAZY OLD HAG!"

_**"Please-"**_

"HELP ME! SHE'S THREATENING A MINOR! AHHH!"

Many people gasped and shook their heads while the woman was at loss for words at the whole commotion. What were these people? Insane? Believing the word of a toruble making teenager than a woman of her experience and knowledge? How dare they!

"Oh **PLEASE**! It's just a joke, he's only kidding! See, I dont have a bomb!" The flight attendant lifted her hands from her pockets to show that they were empty. But the passengers still glared at her. And the teachers thought that they were at an opera. What ignorant people!

"She threatened to bomb the plane if I...I..._-sniff-_ didn't accompany her to the cock pit! The **cock** pit! I'm only seventeen, I'm too young for that!" Inuyasha was pretty convincing, the people believed him and starting sympathyzing with him, all the while mumbling things about how cruel and crazy the flight attendant was.

The other friends were trying very hard not to start laughing too. This show was jus too funny! Even Sesshoumaru found it amusing!

"Stop** lying **young man!"

"I'm not lying! You should just tell the truth already you molding pedophile!"

"What is going on here!" Finally, what looked like the co-pilot, came in from the actual cock pit. He and the main pilot had heard a huge commotion coming from the B section of the plane, and the two did rock, paper, scizzors in order to decide who would go. We could all imagine who lost...

"Oh, thank god! This young man is distrupting the flight with his nonsense! I cant-"

"Dont listen to her! She's an old crazy haggy pedophile that wants to take minor good looking guys to the cock pits!" Inuyasha got his round of agreeing shouting from other people, some of his friends even agreed as well because...it was funny!

The co-pilot turned to glare at the assigned flight attendant who was gaping at how people took the word of a seventeen year old over a fifty year old! And fifty wasn't old!

"You cant believe him-"

"I cant believe **this!" **The flight attendant sighed in relief and smirked at Inuyasha in victory. She was about to say something to him before the co-pilot interrupted her, "That's it, when we get to Colorado, you're staying there Kagami, you're fired!"

He then ignored the flight attendant, who was yet again gaping a whole in her mouth, in favor of turning to Inuyasha who had been smirking in real victory but then changed his expression when the co-pilot looked at him.

"I'm very sorry for this inconvinience. I know that money can't make up for any trauma she has caused you, but here is a check from the airport. Again, I am very sorry for this. Oh, excuse me, what is your name agin?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. That's i-n-u-y-a-s-h-a."

"Thank you. Here you go, son. Enjoy it."

Inuyasha just nodded and took the check the co-pilot had written for him, ignoring why the co-pilot carried his checkbook with him. Then the co-pilot walked back to the cock pit, a pretty much in shock Kagami held strongly by her arm. Now that everything was over, everyone settled down and got back to what they were doing.

And the best thing about the whole shindig was that the teachers remained clueless.

"I cant believe you did that..." Kagome breathed in shock, but after that, no one could hold in their laughter any longer. They laughed until their stomaches hurt, Miroku was going to see if that guy was still occupying the bathroom because he really had to go, and...oh man it was just too funny!

"Damn, Inuyasha! You are one crazy hanyou!" Tasuki laughed and reached over to high five Inuyasha. The hanyou just smirked and brushed off imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"Well, what can I say? That old hag was getting on my last nerves."

After all the laughter subsided, and Miroku came back from the bathroom after the guy came back, the people who were closest to Inuyasha peered over his shoulder to examine the check. Hmm...

"So...how much did you get?" Kagome asked, looking at the numerical side of the check which stated the quantity that was given to Inuyasha Takahashi. And boy was that? Oh my god...

"Tell me those aren't four zeros..." Rin said from infront of him. It seemed like Inuyasha couldn't believe it either...that pilot guy had given him ten thousand dollars in Japanese money!

"Whoah...I should do this more often..."

**A/N: That's a rap! Again, I haven't updated in a year, very sorry for that! Well, I'm pooped, so I'm going to bed! TTYL! REVIEW!**


End file.
